Happy Birthday, Yamato! 2012
by xJKxD
Summary: Yamato always spent his Birthdays all by himself. He did never expect this to change but this year was special in so many ways.


_******Disclaimer:** __If I would own Naruto...*nya...Tenzoouuu...* sry ~ got distracted ~ eh plot is mine characters aren't . xD_  
**Careful: **_Yaoi ~ don't like it ~ pls don't read it_

* * *

„Well Happy Birthday me," Yamato mumbled into his ice cold drink, emptying the glass of the woody tasting liquid. The clock jumped round from 23:59 to midnight. Now it was officially the 10th of August. Yamato didn't ordinarily spend his nights in the tavern but this was a special one, "wasn't it?", he smiled bitterly. Ever since he was old enough to drink he used to treat himself to fine whiskey when he survived another year. This odd ritual was only to be disturbed by him being sent on missions.

He wasn't sure if he didn't want to celebrate or if he just didn't see a sense in it. Maybe the reason was a whole lot simpler. Maybe he just didn't know how to and with whom to start with. The brownhaired had never been in contact with other people than the anbu or the Hokage and he was seriously doubting that any of them would like to waste their time with him.

Yamato stood up, moved away from the bar and while stretching himself out he sighed depressingly, "I haven't cared for 26 years, why am I now?" He had enough for today and the only present he wished for was the warmth of his cozy, comfortable bed. Luckily the weather supported him, making his worries fade away quickly.

Thanks to the chilly breeze and the increasing amount of falling snow the brownhaired was nearly freezing as he stepped out of the bar. But the cold only made him speed up in an attempt to reach his apartment, as quickly as he could.

Finally his left arm grabbed the handle of his wooden door, while the other was searching his pocket for the key. He leaned closer to the door till it yielded under his weight and to his surprise, opened up. He could barely avert falling down to the ground and immediately positioned himself in a defensive posture, ready to avoid any attacks and hopefully be able to counter them.

Suddenly the lights turned on. "Happy Birthday, Yamato Taichou." The confused anbu blinked a few times just to be completely sure that the four figures sitting at his table were really team seven waiting for him. Kakashi chuckled at the irritated look on Yamato's face, "We caught the anbu by surprise, good job team seven." Yamato blushed and moved closer to the group, which had already settled down on his sofa.

They've decorated his living room very...well... _„girlish."_ Surely Sakura was the one responsible for it. Everything was glowing in a lightly pink and a bouquet of magnolia's were beautifully arranged on the table. Though the color was definitely overkill the flowers made him smile vaguely. _„Magnolia's were his favorites."_ Sakura seemed to have followed his gaze because she noted happily, "I know you would like them, Taichou! They suit you. That's my present for you," she ended, smiling cheerfully at him.

He nodded approvingly before Naruto eventually raised his voice, "Yamato-Taichou, Yamato-Taichou, try the cake, try it. It's awesome. I made it all by myself!"- Sakura, with her usual death glare directed at Naruto, corrected him. "You didn't bake it, you just bought it, baka!" - "Tsk. Details. Only the taste matters and it's awesome-dattebayo!", the blond yelled back but instantly lowered his voice, seeing Sakuras fist itching readily.

Yamato was sure she needed every bit of her will and concentration to avoid punching Naruto right now. However, it was clear to him that Naruto bought the cake and though he didn't know if it tasted "awesome," it really looked good. Actually this was the first time somebody baked a cake for him. His cheeks were colored again in a mild rosé, he just didn't know how to show his appreciation towards the kids.

Then Sai coughed slightly, "I've read in a book that a gift should always be something which resembles the person and his hobbies," he paused taking out a small present out of his bag. Sai always looked as if he was thinking deeply about every word leaving his mouth. With a shy smile he handed the gift over to Yamato. "And I thought that resembles you best," he still smiled and it made the brownhaired shiver subconsciously. He unpacked it very carefully and a wonderful painting of a...well, a tree, appeared in his hands.

Kakashi couldn't restrain his laughter and Sai was looking rather confused at him, not knowing if and what he did wrong. Like any other of Sai's paintings, it was amazing and beautiful. But it hurt Yamato a little that he was best described as a tree. Kakashi-Senpai on the other side was quite amused.

"Don't worry, Sai," he said encouraging. "I'm really thankful for all your gifts. You really didn't had to...-" - "Of course!", Sakura instantly tossed in. Naruto nodded, "We're all team seven now, right? And you always treat me to Ramen. That's the least we can do!", he laughed and suddenly they all got quiet.

Everyone was staring at the silverhaired Jonin now. No one, especially not Yamato, wanted to ask for Kakashi's present but they were all very eager to find out what it was. Kakashi wasn't reacting to the awkward silent though. And Tenzou, nervously scratching the back of his head, helped him out, "How bout we eat the cake now, ne?"

He headed towards the kitchen for the plates and forks but the three kids were already on their way. "Hope I'm not taking a liking to their current behavior," he joked. With a faint smile he added, "Guess, It's not that bad being the one to be taken care of at times, right Senpai?"

Kakashi was now grinning under his mask and when he was sure the kids were out of sight he leaned closer to his Kohai, whispered into his ear, sending a delightful tension through his whole body. "I have a present for you, too Tenzou. As soon as the kids leave I'll promise...", he paused teasingly, "to be the one taking care of you tonight."

With a smirk he turned around leaving an all happy Yamato behind. "Maybe birthday parties weren't that bad after all," he grinned and joined his Senpai on the couch, impatiently waiting for the little ones to leave.

* * *

**Ohayou,**

**Today is Tenzou's Birthday ! I wanted to post it on midnight..but nahhhh I wasn't sure what to write !**

**Actually I'm not rly that pleased how this turned out cause it could be much better! Tenzou only deserves the best! xD But his birthday is today so I can't help it xD **

**Still hope u liked it ~ if you do than show me and wish Tenzou a nice day! :D *smile***

**P.S : Why is everything I write…soo..depressing? :( I wanna write fluffly warm sweet cute chibi stories, too :((( *Gomen* And I rly don't know why it is snowing in August Oo xD**

**xJKxD**


End file.
